


when love and death embrace

by nakalucas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twilight and The Vampire Diaries References, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakalucas/pseuds/nakalucas
Summary: Born and raised in a family of vampire hunters, Johnny had never doubted what his career would be. Of course, that’s not the kind of thing he could tell his teacher when they asked about what he wanted to be when he grew up. But as time went by, he got used to the idea and consequently became the best vampire hunter in Chicago. That’s what happens when you actually enjoy your job – you give your best at it.That is, until he meets Taeyong - a vampire that will change his life in just one night.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	when love and death embrace

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing a fic in my entire life, so be nice and i hope you guys like it.
> 
> ps: thank you to my best friend Loli for helping me since day one. love you.

> “ **P** eople can be lovers and enemies at the same time, you know.” 

* * *

In the last few days of September, the Halloween spirit spread through Johnny's neighbourhood. When October finally arrived, it was with spooky decorations such as pumpkins and skeletons in every garden in a hundred miles ratio. He loved everything about Halloween, it was his favourite holiday for a very particular reason.

Born and raised in a family of vampire hunters, Johnny had never doubted what his career would be. Of course, that’s not the kind of thing he could tell his teacher when they asked about what he wanted to be when he grew up. But as time went by, he got used to the idea and consequently became the best vampire hunter in Chicago. That’s what happens when you actually _enjoy_ your job – you give your best at it. 

On Halloween night, the vampires regularly try to blend in with humans to make hunting easier. Their favourite targets are intoxicated teenagers who don’t fear for their lives. The next day, several bodies are found all around and some nearly outside the borders of the city. Even if they try to hide, Johnny manages to hunt down a vampire from afar. He was well trained and never failed, his duty was to keep the place where he was born safe from vampires. Sometimes he wondered how people were so easily convinced by the shitty stories the authorities told them to justify all the tragic deaths; animal attacks were number one on that list. But anyone with a mildly functional brain could see an animal wasn’t the culprit. Perhaps these people wanted to be left in the dark, which for Johnny was never really an option. 

Johnny was tired, muscles sore from fighting an audacious vampire the night before. Most of the time the job was easy. He investigated for a few days before tracking down the vampires and killing them. He never buried them. Johnny thought of burying rituals as an act of compassion— and he had been taught to never be merciful when it came to vampires. He had always been told not to get bitten, too. There are very few lessons on how to hunt vampires, but not letting your guard down around them so you can avoid getting bitten is possibly the most important rule. If he ever gets bitten, he would be vulnerable and incapable of running away – and just like that, he would get turned. That's pretty much all he knows about getting bitten, though. Not much information on what to do if he ever gets bitten, what to do if a vampire feeds him their blood. Not that he worried about such things, not when he had been doing this for so long without letting a vampire close enough to bite. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taeyong moved to this city centuries ago, when the place was merely a village – years before someone even thought of calling it Chicago. He took permanent residence in a grand mansion in the outskirts of town as it evolved, watching as the time changed every sight around him. He was one of the oldest vampires still around. His identity wasn’t common knowledge and the regular citizens did not know much of him. Taeyong had learned very early in his vampire life that to keep himself safe his interactions with humans must be almost non-existent. Being a vampire in Chicago was never easy, but it grew more troublesome after the appearance of an alleged vampire hunter. 

Hunters are not news to him. He had fought against hunters before and had run away from them. But the world had changed and a hunter nowadays presented more danger to him than a hunter a hundred years ago. This was worrying Taeyong and he was not alone in his concern, his friend Yuta shared his anxiety regarding the infamous hunter.

Many years ago, when they first met, Taeyong had seen Yuta at a tailor store and immediately recognized him as one of his. They were connected from the start. Just two vampires trying to fit in somewhere in that evolving small town. Taeyong believed that they could form an alliance, be a great team, and better yet fight for their survival together. The store was empty, so it was easy for Taeyong to reach him. He knew the risk he was taking, but he persisted with the plan. Yuta gazed at him, a little wary, but he didn't flinch for a second. 

“It turns out that I'm not the only one here," Taeyong had said. "Can't say I'm not a little surprised."

He had noticed the hesitation, clear as a day, on Yuta’s face. It seemed as if Yuta was thinking of something he couldn't or didn't want to say. After a long minute, Yuta finally decided to answer him.

“There’s no need for you to worry, for I do not intend to stay.” He said, his tone was cold and cutting as he looked Taeyong directly in the eyes.

Taeyong pretended to be hurt. “I do not see you as competition. And I do not plan to do so.”

“Then why did you come all the way here to talk to me?” Yuta asked. “I cannot think of another reason.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. He flopped down on the seat next to Yuta and put his right hand on his shoulder. “I believe that we could be good for each other. As companions.”

Since that day, they haven't separated. Their alliance lasted as Taeyong knew it would. Yuta was the type of guy who could easily intimidate everyone in the room with just one glare, but when you really knew him, it was obvious he was the sweetest creature. It was a little bit scary, at first, how he could manage his intense duality. The best word to describe his personality would definitely be _bittersweet_. Taeyong’s mansion was very big so he, eventually, invited Yuta to move in with him, their friendship was strong like those who make a blood pact, _literally,_ and the most important thing is that they had the same mindset about how to behave when living in a populated city. 

Now, Taeyong was being urged by Yuta to attend a Halloween party for the sole purpose of drinking human blood. He prefered to drink blood from people from other cities, far away from home, as not to raise more suspicion about himself, but Yuta had decided Taeyong needed to taste home on his next victim. Taeyong knew there were more vampires around and he wanted to keep himself away from troubles, but as claimed by Yuta, he needed to stop avoiding the unavoidable and, deep down, he knew Yuta was right. 

* * *

Johnny finally arrived at his place, all he wanted to do was to take a very long shower and put his costume on. He was excited to be a werewolf for one night. After a quick and efficient shower, Johnny got dressed for the night. Cheap dog ears and a poor excuse for a tail attached to the back of his dark ripped jeans, the white shirt he chose to wear was tight and torn as if to resemble a wolf claw. He didn't put in much effort, but there he was. Ready to spook. As expected, his best friend since high school, Jaehyun was calling him non stop. Jaehyun never misses a party, but Halloween parties were his favourites. His younger friend was waiting for him at the door, dressed as a police officer, which made Johnny outraged.

“Hold on, this is your scary costume?” He asked, incapable of holding back his laughter. “You used to be more creative, dude”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "There's nothing scarier than a police officer. I'm dressed as fucking real ass monster." He replied, looking a little frustrated. 

“Fair enough,” Johnny agreed. “Now let’s go, you know I like to arrive before everyone else.” 

The party was in one of the most empty neighbourhoods in the city, and all the big parties usually happened there. As they arrived at the place, it was possible to see a bunch of drunk people talking louder than the music and laughing. Normally, all the young people of the city tended to overflow at parties this big, always ready to do stupid things. The place was already packed. 

They entered the mansion and it was different from the previous year. It looked more _modern_ and for sure there were more people than ever before. The worst part of parties was dealing with the assholes who used to be Johnny’s classmates, or worse, with his exes. Jaehyun offered to get their drinks so Johnny took the opportunity to hang around the house and see if he found any creatures to torture tonight. 

He kept searching but apparently, nothing was out of the axis… _weird._ The taste and the burn of the tequila going down his throat was something Johnny enjoyed and made him feel alive and ready for everything. After getting their drinks, Jaehyun disappeared into the crowd again and Johnny knew he was somewhere making out with a random boy, and honestly? Good for him. But the party was starting to disappoint, that is until Johnny's eyes landed on a boy with blond hair, big beautiful eyes, a perfect mouth, and definitely the most symmetrical face he had ever seen in his life _._

His eyes were different. Johnny had seen many vampires, and yet, it was the first time he saw one with those eyes. They held something he had never seen in other vampires, a strange light that shouldn’t be there. They were big and it almost seemed as if they were trying to suck his soul, to keep him forever, locked in a golden and warm prison.

Johnny was mesmerized by his beauty and just couldn't take his eyes off him. Obviously, that shouldn’t be happening because the guy was clearly not human, but the feeling of just looking at him was intoxicating. Johnny was equal parts confused and aroused. He had seen pretty vampires before, of course, he had, but not a single one left him like this: heavy breaths, sweaty hands, and chills all over his body. All these feelings invaded him at once, and they were all new to Johnny. It was the absolute first time he felt breathless over a fucking _vampire_.

He scanned the crowd near the bar, eyes taking in every face around him, many drunken girls and boys with different costumes, some short, others more covered and most of them were wearing bright and coloured eye contacts. Their necks and faces were covered in fake blood — now, wasn’t that ironic? Having your neck exposed on Halloween night in a city dominated by bloodthirsty vampires was a clear invitation to death even if they didn’t know that. But that’s why hunters existed, after all, to keep them safe – although Johnny didn’t think he’d manage to keep anyone safe tonight.

Some vampires didn’t kill their victims, instead, they hypnotized their targets to make them into blood slaves – living blood deposits. Johnny had seen several bite marks on a few college students and it was interesting to see how they were more attacked than other citizens. That always made him very curious. Maybe it was because everything could happen at a college party, so it was easy and acceptable to see bruises on college students' necks and simply assume they were hickeys.

Johnny unbuttoned the top of his white shirt, tilting his face up just slightly to make sure his neck was bared and on display. He had been hunting vampires for _five years_. In the first years, he was afraid and his heart was always racing, but with time he got used to it. Tonight was different, though, he was really nervous and it definitely was bothering him. He walked slowly to the bar, asked for a drink and decided to sit down for a while. Now it was only a matter of time. Johnny looked around, licking his lips as he made a show of sighing as if he was lonely and desperate for company.

“Can I sit here?” Came a velvety voice from behind him. He turned on the stool to find the vampire with pale skin and symmetrical face, pointing to the empty stool next to him.

Johnny smiled cunningly, holding back a smirk. That was so fucking _easy._

“I hope so,” He replied, looking straight at the stranger and catching his heated gaze. The vampire chuckled and sat on the stool and Johnny could pass out at the sight in front of him at that moment. Damn, why did he have to be a vampire? He had blonde, almost white hair, big bright eyes, flawless skin and kissable lips – he was absolutely Johnny’s type, if not for the vampire thing. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He risked asking.

“I don’t appreciate the types of drinks they serve here, but if you’d let me I would like to get _you_ something to drink.” The vampire said sincerely and looked slyly at Johnny's exposed neck. If Johnny were anyone else he would probably be dead by the end of the night. But he wasn’t anyone else. He held his sneering, letting out a small laugh – because he knew what kind of thing the vampire _enjoyed_ drinking.

“Sounds nice, but I don’t even know your name,” Johnny tilted his head, licking his lips. “By the way I’m Johnny.” He said. He watched in satisfaction as the vampire’s eyes dipped to his neck, gaze lingering for a moment too long. 

The vampire replied after a few seconds. “My apologies, I’m Taeyong. You’ve got a pretty name.” Taeyong flashed him a smirk. He turned and called the bartender and asked Johnny what kind of drinks he liked.

“Oh thank God,” He exclaimed when the bartender finally arrived with his Martini. Johnny almost dropped it given how aggressively he grabbed the glass. “Now I’m ready to start the night. You’re not gonna drink anything? Really?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Taeyong said in a low voice. “I’ve brought something to drink.” He practically whispered, not once breaking eye contact. Johnny watched him raise a stainless steel flask, he hadn’t noticed the vampire had that in his hands earlier. His gaze followed the flick of Taeyong’s wrist as he sucked the liquid very willingly – someone was _thirsty._ He pulled away again, lips now stained bright scarlet.

A very bold creature.

“Don't get me wrong, but why is someone like you alone at a Halloween party?” Johnny asked.

Taeyong gave Johnny a smile and replied, “That’s the exact reason why I came to the party. I wanted to have some fun.” 

“Do you think I’d be of help?”

“I think we should go somewhere else,” Taeyong replied. “Somewhere more private.”

This time, Johnny did not hold his laugh. “Only if _you_ come to my place.”

“Do you think I’d put you in danger?”

Johnny thought about this for a minute. He was taught not to be scared of vampires so he shook his head. “No.”

Taeyong smiled. “I’ll go with you.”

* * *

Johnny lived in one of the quietest and most remote neighbourhoods in the city. After a long walk in silence, they finally arrived at his house.

“Your house is nice, it suits you,” Taeyong said, analyzing the residence and secretly looking around. He probably noticed that the houses were far too away from each other and the nearest neighbour was almost one block away.

“Thanks, I really like it,” Johnny answered, smiling. “If you don't mind, I'll go check if my roommate is home, you know how embarrassing that could be... I'd rather be sure first.” He was _definitely_ lying _,_ but the vampire did not seem to catch that. 

A vampire cannot enter a house unless they’re invited by the owner. Only after the first invitation they can come and go as they please. They do not need to be invited into public places (such as bars or restaurants), but a human’s home was a different story. Humans are able to take back their invitations, which causes the vampire to immediately leave the house forcefully – otherwise, they would suffer extreme pain and bleed through their eyes and nose –, that’s because there is a protection, better known as a barrier spell at humans’ houses. The other way the vampires can get around is by hypnotizing a person into inviting them in, but at that moment, the vampire in question would not need to prove his skills. 

Johnny used to know a few witches who lived hidden far inside the city. Through them, he learned a powerful spell to conjure an artificial sun, which can replicate natural sunlight in an effort to vanquish vampires. At the right moment tonight, he would use it.

For the first time in all his life, he attracted a vampire to his house. Johnny felt his head spin, he was definitely losing his mind, but deep down he thought he knew what was truly going on. Consumed by mixed feelings, he didn't know if he wanted to kill Taeyong or _fuck_ him.

He took small steps to the entrance of his house, upon seeing Taeyong’s face again, the decision made itself easier. He looked back and said, "Don't run away,” in a playful tone. Taeyong smirked and replied, "I’ll stay right here, baby.” 

Taeyong couldn’t believe that was happening. In all his 119 years of life, he had never wasted so much time on a prey, much less entered their house. He had to confess that it was an interesting and exciting game, and he was willing to play if that meant he would taste Johnny’s skin in a different way – in a more intimate way. After a few minutes, he ended up distracted watching the surroundings and almost did not notice Johnny at the door waiting for him to enter.

"Won't you come in?” Johnny asked, opening the door wide for him.

“I’m on my way,” He said, walking towards the door. As soon as Taeyong entered the house he felt something different inside his chest, but he didn’t know how to explain what it was. He could not immediately place it. Johnny led Taeyong to the living room so they could talk comfortably. They were finally _alone_. Taeyong turned to face Johnny better. His face was pleasant, honey brown eyes, he had two different shaped eyelids, beautiful lips that seemed to be very soft, eyes sharp and almost cat-like. Also known as Taeyong’s type – he wasn't supposed to have these thoughts, he couldn't be noticing the other's face _that_ much. He should not appreciate the way Johnny’s shirt was tight at all the right places. Usually, all he did was feed and leave, but for some reason tonight he wanted more. 

“I've been waiting for this since the moment I saw you at the club,” Taeyong said. Johnny wasn’t being too shy, the way the man eyed him from head to toe. Made him think that the roles were reversed and he was the prey for the night.

Although Johnny wanted to say things that he always says to these creatures that he considered disgusting, he couldn't. All he felt was a gigantic tension taking over his body, it was as if their bodies had a magnet that drew them close. He wasted no time and brought his fingers up to Taeyong’s blazer, dragging him closer and connecting their mouths. Neither of them hesitated to press into the kiss, both desperate to make it wetter. Johnny licked Taeyong’s lips, which easily opened for him, and he smiled with satisfaction after hearing the groan the vampire let out.

Taeyong leaned in close, close enough for Johnny to feel his cold breath against his neck. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever that was to come; at this point, he was too involved. Taeyong’s lips touched his neck, kissing gently, eliciting a moan from him, sending shivers down his spine.

“Why didn't you kill me?” Taeyong asked as he ran his fangs lightly over Johnny's neck

Johnny frowned and turned to face him. What the fuck did he just ask and how did he know that he was a hunter? Did he leave anything on display? He had a lot of questions, but they would not be useful, so he went straight to the point. “That was my plan a few hours ago, but on the way here I thought it would be a lot more fun if I fucked you.” He said, not once breaking eye contact. “But you made me curious, how did you find out?”

“When I entered your house, I felt a little weak, and I noticed a prickle on my skin. It bugged me until I realised it was the ultraviolet lights. Once my friend and I were attracted to a shed in the middle of the road, the place was all lit by those and other types of lights that have an effect similar to the sun on our skin.” He said with a raised eyebrow, and in some ways, it made Johnny nervous. “Next time you need to be smarter.” Taeyong teased him

“Aren’t you afraid of not being able to leave alive?” Johnny asked. 

At that moment the atmosphere became tense, but Taeyong quickly answered, “I know you want me alive.” Being around a vampire had always been the most disgusting thing for Johnny, but he wished that this moment wouldn’t pass. 

“I’d like to say that your cocky ass is wrong, but you are right. I have other plans for you tonight.” Johnny replied.

“Lucky me,” Taeyong said and Johnny could make out a hint of sarcasm in the flat tone of his voice. To Johnny’s surprise, Taeyong pushed him against the couch and started kissing him hurriedly and fiercely. The vampire bit his bottom lip and got aggressive. He rolled his hips and found the bulge building up in Johnny’s jeans. Taeyong’s body rolls evolved into raw grinding to make his urgency more evident. _Impatient creature_ , Johnny thought.

Johnny couldn’t help the small gasp that left his mouth when Taeyong swept his fangs lightly on the soft skin of his neck, making his head spin. He let the vampire devour his mouth, keeping him distracted while his hands slowly removed his blazer. Now Taeyong had his arms exposed and Johnny's fingers ran across his skin, pale and cold as metal. Taeyong raised his arms and Johnny knew he wanted help to take off his shirt so he helped, letting out a sigh upon seeing Taeyon’s skin. Johnny lifted Taeyong off the couch with one strong arm and the vampire wrapped his legs around Johnny’s hips. His arms were firmly secured around Johnny’s neck and he quickly understood what was going on. They stumbled upstairs and Taeyong was breathing nervously into Johnny's ear. The hunter opened the first door with his free hand, revealing his bedroom. He threw Taeyong brutally on his bed.

Soon after Johnny began to undress, revealing his body – strong and toned and definitely hot –, their bodies leaned against each other and a delicious temperature shock struck at Johnny, making goosebumps rise all over his skin. He didn’t stop. Taeyong moaned against Johnny's mouth before he could help it, he pressed himself up against Johnny's broad chest. Johnny's hands flew up to Taeyong's hair, scratching against his scalp in a way that sent tingles down Taeyong’s spine.

“Can I suck you off?” The vampire asked gasping and catching Johnny by surprise.

“Get on your knees,” Johnny commanded in a low and dangerous voice. Somehow that made Taeyong more aroused than he already was, and he didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees. He helped Johnny strip his jeans down his legs. He was visibly urgent. Taeyong had already imagined that Johnny would be big, but he was shocked at how big his cock was – thick and veiny in all the right places. Johnny grabbed his head and Taeyong gasped as Johnny tapped his cock against his wet lips. His mouth fell open and Johnny swiftly slid inside. 

“Fuck, you take it so well baby,” Johnny groaned. “Suck it, yeah, just like that.” Taeyong moaned and managed to take him deeper, choking slightly when Johnny’s dick hit the back of his throat. Johnny let out another low grunt of pleasure, hips thrusting hard, cock sliding wetly into the vampire’s mouth. Taeyong relaxed his jaw letting the hunter use his mouth as he pleased. He struggled to remove his pants and kicked it to the side, placing his free hand between his thighs to fondle his own needy cock, sticky with precome.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Johnny whimpered, closing his eyes and letting the heat consume him entirely.

“Come on my face, I wanna feel you,” Taeyong said. He did not stop sucking for a second after that, set on making Johnny come inside his mouth. When Johnny finally found release, he grabbed the vampire by the shoulders and kept him at his feet. They stared at each other for a few seconds – Johnny’s come dripping down from Taeyong’s pretty face – until Johnny said, "Tell me what you want".

“Your cock,” Taeyong said bluntly, his chest rising and falling quicker than usual as if he needed to breathe, eyes wide and dark. "I want it inside me, please.”

Johnny pushed Taeyong and he fell back against the pillows. Both completely naked, dripping come and sweat. Johnny's hands spanned Taeyong's chest, sliding over his ribs, he leaned down to suck one of Taeyong's nipples into his mouth. The vampire moaned and ran his hands over Johnny's biceps, his strong chest until he reached his hair.

“Johnny, _oh my God-_ ” Taeyong gasped as Johnny bit one of his nipples.

“You want me to fuck you, right?” Johnny pulled away from Taeyong’s chest and asked. Taeyong could see a smirk on his face. “All you have to do is say yes”. 

“Yes, please I need...” Taeyong whined. He could barely keep his eyes open to focus on Johnny while the other leaned in to lick his own come off Taeyong’s face and to suck at his earlobe. The vampire began to desperately move his hips, wanting friction, dragging his erection against Johnny. God, he was starting to get impatient, he wouldn't last long if that continued like this. 

“I’ll give you what you need.” 

Johnny had done this before but he had never touched a vampire so intimately. His first instinct was to think of Taeyong as a thing as if he was not human. He touched Taeyong’s legs, forcing them open, and changed his mind because Taeyong was still making his insides hot like a human would do. 

“Open your mouth” Johnny ordered and Taeyong obeyed without hesitation, and frantically started sucking Johnny's fingers. Johnny recalled partially one of his readings about vampires – although they do not have blood in their bodies, they have a similar fluid, their venom. It works as lubrication between their cells, which makes their movements possible. This highly inflammable fluid exists in many versions inside a vampire’s body and it has functions and appearances similar to the human body fluids they replace. Normal reactions of arousal or erection are present in vampires, made possible by these fluids related to the venom they carry inside their deceased body – so he knew, thanks to years of studying, that Taeyong’s spit would work out as anything he wanted at that moment.

Johnny pulled out his fingers off Taeyong's mouth and slid one of them into his hole, thrusting in and out. Taeyong lifted his hips to help, moaning brokenly, eyelids fluttering and head falling back against the bed. He did not need any prior preparation but Johnny liked to tease, he added another finger and started scissoring them to get Taeyong loose. 

“Please, fuck me,” Taeyong begged.

“Not yet,” Johnny replied, slipping another finger into Taeyong’s hole. Shoving it back inside ruthlessly, rubbing hard against Taeyong’s right spot. The vampire moaned weakly. He took it so well, and he wasn’t even touching himself, knuckles whiter than usual around a pillow. From the angle Johnny was watching, he could see the way Taeyong’s cock smacked against his belly at every cruel thrust of his fingers.

Johnny kept fucking him lazily for a little while. As he pulled away, Taeyong complained about the loss of contact, but Johnny soon shut him up; he grabbed Taeyong’s hips and opened his legs, having the perfect view of the vampire’s rim. Johnny shoved his fingers deep in Taeyong’s ass once more as he leaned down to kiss him again, sloppy and fast. Taeyong grabbed all over Johnny at once, hands moving from his neck to his shoulders to his cheeks, body overwhelmed as he tried to keep up with Johnny’s tongue nearly choking him.

Taeyong whined, his hole clenching around Johnny’s fingers, the scene was certainly one of the most obscene with the noises he was making. “You know you don't have to go easy on me... I'm not human,” Taeyong said almost in a whisper, Johnny looked surprised but then he smirked and seemed to like the idea.

“So it means I can beat the shit out of you for being a leech?” Johnny asked shortly afterwards, letting out an ironic laugh.

Taeyong frowned. “Are you punishing me? " He asked. After a short pause, he added, "I like that."

“Arms around my neck, now,” Johnny growled as he lined himself up against Taeyong’s rim, “Bite me when you’re about to come.” Taeyong barely had enough time to process his order, he just wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck for support, before Johnny pushed up into him

Taeyong threw his head back and almost _screamed_. Johnny was really fucking hung, much thicker than what three fingers could have prepared him for. He felt bigger now than he had felt inside Taeyong’s mouth. The stretch burnt, but he liked that sensation of being filled. Johnny pounded into him so forcefully, so intensely that Taeyong thought for a second of how lucky he was for not being human. The amount of strength Johnny was using to fuck him was bound to break any human body he dared to touch. But Taeyong was a vampire, Johnny’s strength did not hurt him – it aroused him. It made him want more of what Johnny was offering.

“Is that all you have to give?” He uttered, close to Johnny’s ear. He wanted the hunter to make him feel pain – even if for just one moment. 

Johnny swatted Taeyong's hands off his neck and wrapped both of his hands around the vampire's throat. Taeyong looked surprised, but seconds later he smiled at Johnny, who was putting pressure on his windpipe.

"You know it doesn't work for me, right?" Between moans and strong thrusts, Taeyong whispered to Johnny.

"Oh no?" Johnny asked sarcastically. "Then I will have to put my plan B into action.”

As a hunter Johnny knew all the weaknesses of a vampire, even though many people believed that they were invincible creatures, he knew that this wasn’t how it worked. Vampires become vulnerable if you try to separate their heads from their bodies and if you want to kill them, you just have to do it and burn them after. He knew that breaking Taeyong's neck would cause him the pain he asked for.

"Since you are begging for this, it will be a _pleasure_ to fulfil your wish, baby.” After saying that, Johnny hit Taeyong's neck causing the vampire to squirm in pain. He pressed his thumbs against the pale skin of his neck until it became grey. Until the ripping noises started to resound in the room. Taeyong’s eyes paralyzed, his mouth fell open, if he were human Johnny would say he was desperately searching for air.

“ _Fuck!”_ Taeyong finally managed to say something. His eyes were oscillating between black and gold, his fangs appeared, Johnny was pleased to see that he got what he wanted.

“I'll give you a minute to grind your stupid hole on my cock and make yourself come. If you do not succeed, I will continue to break your neck little by little.” Johnny rasped against his ear. He looked at the watch on his wrist and repeated it to the vampire. "One minute"

Taeyong pressed his thighs around Johnny's hips, arching his back and grinding hard against his cock. He gasped, feeling the heat bursting through him. A high moan spilt from his lips when Johnny did it again, and on the third thrust, Johnny's cock pressed right up against his prostate. It was too much. He felt as if he could pass out, every sharp thrust sending him over the edge, his neck hurt like hell. Johnny’s rough thrusts jarring every last one of his thoughts. He gripped onto Johnny's hair so hard it probably hurt, but at that moment, he didn’t give a fuck. 

It didn’t take more than two, three thrusts against his prostate before the liquid fire in him began to simmer, making his whole body shudder. “I'm gonna c-come,” He moaned and Johnny loosened his hold on him and bent his neck to get closer to his face making it easier for Taeyong to bite. If hours ago someone had told Johnny that he would end his night having sex and being bitten by a vampire he wouldn't believe it, but it happened.

“Are you ready?” Taeyong asked. His eyes were more golden than before. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” He added.

“Whenever you want,” Johnny replied, hoping that his tone didn’t betray the nervousness inside him. Taeyong leaned in and, for some reason, brushed the pads of his fingers over Johnny’s neck. 

He could not lie, he liked that a lot – wanted more of the soft touches. The moment he felt Taeyong's breath ghosting over his flesh, Johnny started the countdown mentally. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight and waiting for the fangs to touch his skin. 

Taeyong bit down. Johnny's entire body twitched, legs trying to clamp together as he started to come inside Taeyon’s welcoming but cold body. As soon as Taeyong leaned away, taking his fangs off Johnny's neck, he watched Johnny’s face all through his orgasm, and it was the most pleasant moment in his entire long life. He licked a stripe up the side of Johnny's neck, tasting the hunter’s blood on his tongue, eyes glowing now a cruel red. He leaned in again, searching for a clean spot of skin he could bite down and as he found, his fangs extended, pushing insistently against Johnny's skin without really puncturing it. He teased and Johnny's breath hitched in anticipation. 

“You really came inside me when I bit you, you surprised me, hunter,” Taeyong said sarcastically, sending Johnny a small smile before leaning in once again to lick the blood that was still plastered on Johnny’s neck. “It was so nice, I'm scared of getting addicted.” He paused in hesitation. “And if I was hooked, what would you do?” Taeyong added as he looked away from Johnny because God, he was so handsome and Taeyong was so close to biting him again.

“This neck is now yours,” Johnny said – dead serious. He also didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, but it was what he was feeling. Taeyong looked at him for a second, Johnny looked back at him. It wasn't what the vampire expected to hear. Although they had fun, Johnny was still a hunter and Taeyong would always be a vampire. What were the chances of this happening again? It was risky, but Taeyong loved the idea and he was definitely willing to venture out with the hunter again.

“Are you sure?” Taeyong mutters.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Johnny grinned at him. “I don’t lie”.

“I really hope you don't,” Taeyong said, his fingers caressing Johnny's neck.

Taeyong lapped at the wound then, suddenly biting again and Johnny can’t help but choke on a loud moan that he somehow manages to stifle, a new wave of heat setting his skin on fire. It was a new, painful and addictive feeling for Johnny. When Taeyong finally let him breathe again, he broke the silence.

“Shit, that was so–” Johnny said, he felt his body relaxing, but his neck was still on fire. Taeyong licked and pressed his tongue flat against his wound, Johnny kept a moan to himself but he felt his dick twitching again, slowly hardening, his body getting hotter than hell again.

“Next time you will feel more pleasure, baby, I swear to you. The first time is always more painful.” Taeyong said, still leaning on his neck. “Now I'm sure there will be another time, the way you are hard again.” The vampire said. “You really like it?”

“More than you can imagine,” Johnny replied, pulling him off his neck and looking at him again. His eyes catching the red of Taeyong's lips – what a beautiful _creature,_ he thought to himself, getting distracted by the vampire's beauty and only later realizing Taeyong was talking to him.

“What is on your mind?” Taeyong asked, curious.

“About how you changed all my plans. And how now I’ll have to change all the lamps, remove all the garlic and spells from this house.” He replied with a secretive sort of smile.

Taeyong smiled back, sweet and fond, and said, "I'll hold you to that."

Johnny thought he used to know all about vampires, but maybe that's not true. Perhaps he could learn a bunch of new things about vampires, about Taeyong. And he was _willing_ to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
